


Happy Saint Patti's Day!

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect!Elsa, Bisexual Anna (Disney), Casselsa Son AU, Changing plans due to Coronavirus, Charlemagne the Dog, Detective!Anna, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), New York City, Officer!Cassandra, She needs meditation, St. Patrick's Day, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Unable to enjoy St. Patrick's Day properly, Anna goes to her sister's to celebrate. Fluffy one-shot.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Happy Saint Patti's Day!

Anna groaned as she sat hunched over at her desk, one cheek resting on the surface.

"What's got into you?" Merida asked.

"I'm bored and annoyed," Anna mumbled. "It's Saint Patti's Day and I'm not only stuck in here to work, but the entire city is in lockdown."

"Aye, that's a real kick in the arse," Merida mused as she took a bite of her apple.

"I even got this shirt for the holiday and I can't use it!" Anna huffed as she sat upright and turn to face Merida, opening up her flannel shirt to reveal a rather tight green t-shirt underneath that said "Kiss Me I'm Irish!"

Merida gave her a skeptical look. "But yer not Irish..."

"No, but I've got red hair and a cute bubbly personality," Anna explained. "People will assume I'm Irish just from my hair alone; the personality makes me appealing to all the hot guys and ladies."

"Slacking off again, Detective?" Cassandra's voice rang out as she strolled out of her office.

"Come on, Cap! You've just got me in here because we're cops and supposedly people need us even when everyone is staying at home." Anna was used to her sister-in-law's antics by now; she could roll with the verbal jabs easily.

"I'm not a fan of it either, Anna, but you're right," Cassandra said as she stopped by Anna's desk. "We need to be available in case something bad happens."

"At least none of the pubs will be causing trouble tonight!" Tiana chimed in.

"Yeah, Sarge, you've got a point even if it's a depressing one," Anna said as she glanced over her shoulder at Tiana.

"You sayin' you want to break up a brawl?" Tiana asked incredulous.

"Yes, if it means I get to be a part of the festivities!"

"Tell you what," Cassandra interjected, leaning on Anna's desk, "I don't really need to invite you to our place for tonight, but why don't you go and get something festive and edible? I'm sure Elsa would love to have a little fun."

Anna smiled for a moment at the suggestion, but it quickly faded. "How's she holding up?"

Cassandra shared a knowing look. "She may be an introverted dork, but this pandemic has her a bit rattled."

"Captain, permission to leave early to fetch the best knockoff Saint Patti's Day cookies and or cakes I can find along with probably some beer to lift my sister's spirits." Anna's request came in a rush, but she knew the answer.

"Permission granted." Cassandra replied, adding, "We're having traditional Irish beef stew and boxty."

"Good grief, you guys are such dorks," Anna said as she was grabbing her things. "You're perfect for each other."

* * *

The upshot about New York City being on lockdown was that traffic was far less worse than usual. Anna drove through the city hunting for any green-colored cookies or cakes for St. Patrick's Day while also keeping an eye out for any Guinness. She wasn't exactly a fan of the beer, but what better time to enjoy a pint or two than on this holiday? Much to her surprise, the beer was easier to find.

She snagged a box of clover-shaped cookies and a chocolate cake with green frosting, as well as a case of Guinness. "I hope that stew is really good," she thought to herself as she drove over to Elsa and Cassandra's place. Beer and cake? Terrible combination.

Balancing the goods in her arms, Anna walked up and knocked. She could hear Charlie barking excitedly.

Cassandra opened the door, already dressed down in a U2 t-shirt. "Come on in. Stew's still brewing, so we got some time until we eat."

"Fine with me," Anna said as she walking in, trying not to drop her cargo. It didn't help that Charlie was coming a little too close to her feet. "Hey, Charlie! Don't get too close! Don't wanna drop any beer on you."

Setting down the contents in her arms, Anna took a whiff of the beef simmering. She sighed happily, her stomach rumbling a bit at the thought of that meaty goodness. Then she glanced around.

"Where's Elsa?"

"Yoga," Cassandra replied as she walked back to the stove to check on the meal. "She's in her studio. Doing a special kind of workout today."

Anna walked over and gave her signature knock on the door. "Elsa?"

She could hear music playing. It sounded like Celtic music; she could tell by the instrumentation. Though she wasn't as cultured as her big sister, she still knew a thing or two about music in different cultures.

"Just go in," Cassandra called from the kitchen. "I told her you'd be coming."

Anna opened the door a crack and peeked in. Sure enough, there was Irish folk music playing, but not the kind to make you get up and do a jig. It was somber, almost melancholy, but slightly spiritual. Candles burned around the room, giving a glow that reminded Anna of the interior of a church. Fitting for this particular day.

And in the middle of the room was Elsa, back to the door, hair flowing loose, and sitting still.

As Anna slipped inside and closed the door, Elsa rose and began doing slow, fluid motions with her arms, moving in time with the music as if she could feel the wind and the water in a far off forest. Anna decided it was best to wait until Elsa noticed her before speaking. She was aware that Elsa needed yoga and meditation to help keep her powers in check, especially when she got stressed. And these days, with a global pandemic causing so much chaos, she needed these methods more than ever. The slightly cool air was a good sign; Elsa was one with her inner spirit, but not in a place of discomfort. As she moved silently through the air, sparks emerged from her fingertips, dancing about her like dozens of little fairies. Anna grinned at the sight, happy that her sister was taking the self-care she needed.

The music stopped, and Elsa stood up fully. Turning her head, she smiled fondly as she saw Anna.

"Thank you," she spoke softly, "for letting me finish."

Anna closed the distance and enveloped her sister in a warm hug. "Of course, do what you gotta do, Elsa."

Elsa hugged her back tightly. Pulling away but still holding Anna's hands, she said, "It's been hard these last few weeks..."

"I know."

"...at least Charlemagne isn't getting too stir crazy."

"What about you?"

Elsa looked down at their hands. "I'm fine. Well, I'm not sick. Thankfully, neither of us have been."

"That's good," Anna said, giving Elsa's hands a gentle squeeze. "Sorry I haven't been in touch as much. You know, work and stuff."

Elsa looked back up. "I understand. It happens to both of us."

Reaching for the door, Anna said, "I know what you need."

Elsa chuckled. "What?"

"Cake! I got some cake and cookies. Oh, and beer, but obviously don't drink the beer with the cake. Blegh!" Anna made a disgusted face and Elsa laughed as she walked out of the studio with her.

As they entered the kitchen, Cassandra glanced up and said, "Dinner is almost ready. I think we can crack open a couple of these, hmm?" She held out a bottle of Guinness to Anna, then one to Elsa after she quietly accepted the offer. Cassandra knew Elsa preferred wine, but she was happy to finish her beer if need be.

They gave a toast and each took a sip. Elsa scrunched up her face in disgust while Anna seemed a bit grossed at first but then took another sip and seemed content. Cassandra, on the other hand, remarked that she liked the bitterness and proceeded to down half the bottle. Elsa handed her bottle to her wife and asked for a glass of red wine.

As Cassandra went back to her cooking, Elsa looked at Anna's shirt, then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know we're not Irish," she whispered in her sister's ear.

"Yes! I know! It was just for fun!" Anna exclaimed, elbowing Elsa in the ribs as her elder sister chuckled.

Dinner was excellent. The beef stew and boxty were delicious and very filling. And Elsa thanked her sister immensely for the festive desserts, even smearing a bit of green frosting on Anna's nose and getting a little smeared on hers in retaliation. Not a bad way to celebrate Saint Patti's Day, Anna mused as she snuggled with her family on the couch, nursing her beer and scratching Charlie's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the reference to the holiday in honor of our beloved saint Patti Murin? ;)


End file.
